


More Than A Girl

by orphanwithabattlecry



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Other, POV Second Person, this is about octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphanwithabattlecry/pseuds/orphanwithabattlecry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are not a sky person or a grounder but a contradiction, an outsider, an in-between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Girl

you do not belong.

you do not fit in.

you are just the girl who lived in the floor for sixteen years.

but that’s not right, you’re so much more than the timid girl scared of being convicted as a criminal simply because you were born.

you are bright, curious, and stubborn.

you are neither a sky person or a grounder.

you are an in-between-- not quite an outsider but never quite belonging either.

a contradiction perhaps-- you like that, because it means you’re unpredictable.

you are fierce, brave, and dangerous. 

you take to life on the ground like a bird in the sky. you learn to fight, battle, hold your own.

get knocked down, get back up and fight.

that mantra replaces the one that kept you safe beneath the floor.

_I am not afraid._

eventually the two combine and the new phrase becomes your battle cry. 

I am not afraid. Get knocked down, get back up. I am not afraid, now _fight_.

the lines of your identity are constantly crossed.

_ai laik Okteivia kom Shaikru._

_ai laik Okteivia kom Trikru._

_ai laik Okteivia kom…_

_ai laik Okteivia._

you do not belong.

you are not a sky person or a grounder but a contradiction, an outsider, an in-between.

you are a child, a woman, a _gona_ , a force of nature.

you are clanless, but you are loyal and you still have your people.

(Bellamy, Lincoln, Raven, Jasper, even Clarke.)

you are a Blake.

you are born of the Ark, but have only lived since you stepped from the dropship and onto the green grass of Earth. 

you belong to your brother, to Lincoln, but really only belong to yourself.

you do not belong to any one thing.

you were born in space, but you are a child of Earth. 

you do not fit in, but you belong. you belong to the Earth, the life it’s given to you thrumming through your veins, and the Earth belongs to you, to the girl who was the first person from space to step foot on it in 97 years.

_ai laik Okteivia kom graun. ai laik Okteivia._

I am Octavia of the Ground. I am Octavia of Earth. I am Octavia. 

you are Octavia Blake, you belong to yourself and that is enough.


End file.
